


I want to see you dance again

by fallendarknight86



Series: Faberry Winter Holidays 2019 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarknight86/pseuds/fallendarknight86
Summary: Second Instalment of the Faberry Holidays series 2019. Follows the events of "Flowers in the Window" as Faberry deals with the New Year's celebrations
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Series: Faberry Winter Holidays 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587094
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	I want to see you dance again

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the fic is inspired by the song "Harvest Moon" by Neil Young.

I WANT TO SEE YOU DANCE AGAIN

“What time is it?” Rachel yawned in the crook of Quinn’s neck, where she had burrowed herself as she fell asleep the night before.

“Too early for my standards and too late for yours?” Quinn kissed her forehead, curling her forearm around the back of her head to keep her close.

“10 AM is early? It’s almost brunch time!” Rachel tried to push her back but the blonde rolled her eyes and tugged her close, pulling her thick comforter around their bare shoulders, so only their heads would come out from under it.

“You’re such a New Yorker.” Quinn chuckled and leaned down to brush her nose affectionately and drop a soft kiss on her pout. 

“Proud to be so.” Rachel’s hands locked around her neck, lowering her face to place another tender kiss on her inviting mouth. “When you come visit me in NY, I will take you to the best places in Manhattan that you’ll have to re-evaluate your love for breakfast food.”

“Nothing tops crunchy bacon.” Quinn smirked and threw the covers over their heads, when Rachel tried to pull away and get out of bed, at her mention of bacon.

“Your obsession for bacon is almost scary.” Rachel tried to push the blonde back, but she ended up sprawled on her back with the other girl on top of her.

“Not as much as your obsession for Barbra.” She smirked and lowered her head to her exposed neck, nipping the skin under her pulse that she discovered as one of the weakest spots for the brunette.

“That’s not even remotely close and just you mentioning that makes-“ she moaned out when the girl’s fingers slipped back inside of her, slowly thrusting in and out. 

“You were saying, honey?” Quinn mouthed her neck, nipping at her pulse while she slid her fingers in and out of her girlfriend, who was clawing at her back.

“Don’t…” Rachel pulled the covers back to breathe in deeply, while her back arched off the mattress bowing to meet each thrust with one of her own. 

“Don’t what?” Quinn slid slowly down, peppering her collarbone with soft kisses. Her ring finger slipped inside the brunette along with her other two fingers and just stilled there, to let her adjust to it.

“Too good.” Rachel gripped her hair with one hand and the headboard with the other. She whimpered when Quinn’s mouth latched around her left breast, sucking on her nipple.

“You taste good all over.” She whispered around her nipple. “You’re better than bacon.” She sucked on her tip and curled her fingers inside her, making the brunette moan louder and almost send her off to the floor.

“Quinn…” She chanted almost desperately. She was close to combust and it seemed only Quinn had the power to cool her down or give her relief. 

“Yes baby?” Quinn crawled up her body and brushed their lips softly. Her fingers never stopped ceasing their movements between her legs, slamming in and out of her.

“Make me cum…” She begged her. Whenever she felt close to the edge, her girlfriend pulled back or switched her movement, pulling her from the pleasure she desperately needed. 

“Your wish is my command.” Quinn smirked and buried her face back into the crook of her neck, sinking her teeth in the fading mark under her pulse. 

“Oh God.” Rachel tilted her head back, locking her thighs around her waist. She felt her thumb circle over her hard clit, pushing it back against its hood with each slam inside of her.

“Cum for me, baby.” Quinn’s sultry voice was like liquid sex that from her ears spoke directly to her pussy. 

“Quinn...Quinn…” Rachel screamed out, confident that her soundproofed room would keep her neighbors unaware of the things Quinn Fabray did to her under the sheets. Her toes curled and her thighs gripped onto the blonde’s hips harder, as she clamped around her fingers with her core.

“Good girl.” Quinn kissed her open mouth. Her tongue slipped inside her mouth, battling with hers in a weak attempt to dominate but she was completely won over. 

“You’re gonna kill me before the New Year.” Rachel pushed against her chest and rolled her off her, so she could breathe in some fresher air.

“Die because of too good sex? You’d achieve the so called “la pétite morte” huh?” Quinn perched herself on her elbow and brushed her sweaty hair back.

“It’d be a premature but happy way to go.” Rachel rolled on her side and buried her face in her chest, kissing the skin above her heart. “What time are you due home?”

“In a couple of hours.” Leaning down she kissed her head and nuzzled her hair in the process. “You should come with me, Maddison would be happy.”

“I need to get ready for the party.” She trailed her lips up her chest and upwards, to meet Quinn’s mouth. 

“So, are we going?” Quinn sighed softly.

“We drop by and if it sucks, we can come back here or go back to your place to celebrate it on our own.” Rachel rolled her on her back and leaned over her. “They’re our friends.”

“Those who I can call friends can be counted on my right hand and I’m including you.” Quinn huffed and looked away. 

“You’re worried about Finn.” She cupped her cheek and turned her head her way. “Look at me...Quinn, look at me…”

“How can I not be worried? Before today, I had nothing to lose because I didn’t know what it meant being with you.” Sitting up she rested against the headboard. 

“You won’t lose me.” Straddling her lap, she circled her neck with her arms. “These past days have been amazing and I don’t want this to end when we go back to college.” She tilted her chin upwards and looked down into her eyes. “I want you Quinn, now and for a long time.”

“I want this to work, distance and whatnot.” Quinn nodded and leaned in to seal their promise with a soft kiss. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“So, you’re together?” Mike approached Quinn, with a couple of cold beers in his hand and gave her one. 

“You want to have a say on this? It looks like everyone is waiting for their turn to make a remark or just find the reasons why we shouldn’t do this.” Quinn took the beer and gulped a long sip, eyes roaming to the brunette who was chatting with Mercedes and Kurt under both her and Finn’s scrutiny. 

“I’ve seen you going after the girl for years, Quinn, and I had lost almost any hope to see you happy.” He nudged her shoulder with his. “We all saw through your hard cover, but the only person who should’ve opened the book was too busy looking on the wrong shelf.” He nodded towards his ex-football captain, too busy staring at the back of Rachel’s head to notice it. 

“He won’t give up on her, why would he?” Quinn rested the back of her head against the wall, bumping against it. “Look at her, only a fool would let her get away.”

“But he did and now it’s your turn to try and make her happy or even happier than he did.” Mike finished his beer. “You really don’t see it, do you?”

“See what?” She looked at him puzzled. 

“Your effect on her.” Mike looked at Rachel, who stole glances their way from time to time, to assess the situation. 

“You think?” Quinn looked over at Rachel, who met her gaze and sent her a soft smile full of love. “Mike?” 

“Yes, Quinn?” Mike found Tina’s eyes across the room and sent her a knowing wink. 

“I’ve been in love with Rachel since our Junior year at McKinley.” Quinn confessed softly. “I took Finn back because I didn’t want him to have her and keep her from her future, but I would have given anything to have her back then.” 

“Did you tell her?” Mike rubbed her back comfortingly.

“No, of course not. I’d sound like a crazy stalker.” She wiped at the corner of her eyes. “She brought me back to Glee, do you know that? When I went all punk and rebel.” She chuckled and rubbed the patch of skin where her tattoo used to be. 

“Yes, of course I know.” Mike pulled her into his side and kissed her forehead. “Let’s go smoke a cigarette, you definitely need some fresh air.” 

“God yes.” Quinn followed the taller guy out of the back door, to get some fresh air and relieve some of her emotional distress with a death stick - as Rachel put it. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“I didn’t know Quinn and Mike were that close.” Finn didn’t miss the opportunity of approaching her, as soon as Kurt and Mercedes went to get a refill for their glasses. 

“They were competing for the same Valedictorian spot, but Quinn passed Advanced Chemistry with A+ and beat Mike to it. They stayed in touch and get together, at least once a year, to celebrate Star Wars day. Did you know about that?” She chuckled, remembering the pics Quinn had showed her of the latest celebration. She was a perfect Anakin Skywalker, after all. 

“Yeah, I never got into Star Wars.” He shrugged and walked to a further corner of the room, where they could not be bothered by people dancing or walking to get a refill for their drinks. “So, how long are you staying?” 

“I’ll probably leave on the 2nd or 3rd.” Rachel looked down at her glass. “How’s it going with the tire shop?” 

“Same old.” He shrugged. “Maybe we could go out for that dinner before you leave? What do you say?” 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, Finn.” Rachel sighed. “Finn, I’m with someone else and it wouldn’t be fair to Quinn if I went out with you, under the false pretense of a friendly dinner when I know you have an ulterior motive. You understand that, right?” 

“So, you and Quinn are seriously doing this?” He chuckled humorlessly. “I gotta give it to you...the idea of you two together is hot, but how long are you going to experiment this? We all know you don’t swing that way.” 

“What do you really know about my sexual preferences?” Rachel scoffed. “Just because we slept together years ago, you believe you have the right to dictate whom I can date? What Quinn and I do is none of your business, Finn.” She went to move past him, but he grabbed her around the wrist and dragged her out of the living room and out the front door, on the dim lit porch. “Let me go.” She pulled her wrist out of his grip and wrapped her arms around herself, hoping not to catch a cold. 

“So, you’re suddenly bisexual? When did this happen?” He looked down at her. “Did you fake it all these years with me? Was I just a beard or something?”

“For God’s sake, Finn. I didn’t fake it with you and I am surely not faking it with Quinn. I am bisexual, what’s so hard to get?” She rubbed her arms up and down.

“You slept with her? You’ve been dating for like 24 hours!” He kicked his beer can across the yard, hitting the oak tree a couple of yards away from where they stood. 

“Again, how’s this any of your damn business?” She was getting upset and she felt cold. Why hadn’t she listened to Quinn? 

“It took me years to convince you to have sex with me and you just went and slept with a girl like that?” He shook his head in disbelief.

“I don’t see what’s your problem, really. I am a grown up woman and can sleep with whomever I want, whenever I want without having to ask for your fucking permission.” She shouted back in his face. “Just because you were my first, you really think you can get mad about the ones coming after you?”

“She manipulated you into this huh? What did she tell you to convince to put out for her?” He towered over her. “Did you enjoy talking behind my back when you were done spreading your legs for that bitch?” 

She didn’t realize what she had done, until the pain registered in her hand. Her palm was still warm for having slapped Finn, hard. “You are not allowed to talk about my girlfriend in such a disrespectful way,” She dropped her arm to the side and looked up at him, seeing the disappointment take over the anger. 

“She’s gonna break your heart, like she broke mine or Puck’s.” He balled his hands into tight fists. “Quinn Fabray is not capable of loving anyone but herself and you’ll come crawling back to me once she’s done with you.” He pushed past her to go back inside the house, leaving her to her thoughts. 

“Maybe we should get some ice for it.” Quinn’s voice softly pulled her back from her deep thoughts. Her perfume filled her nostrils as soon as she was at arms’ reach and she simply fell into her embrace, burying her head into the space where her right shoulder and neck met. 

“We should’ve never come to this stupid party.” Rachel nuzzled her throbbing head against her sweater, clinging to her back with her good hand. She knew the words ‘I told you so’ were on the tip of her tongue, but she never heard Quinn saying them even if she was probably thinking them. 

“Let me check your hand.” Quinn kissed her temple and took a step back, so she could inspect the eventual damage. “Slapping Finn is like hitting a wall, you can’t win.” She brought her red palm to her lips and blew some air on it, hoping to give Rachel some relief. 

“I’ll keep it in mind for the next time and aim for something else.” Rachel dropped her hand and pulled the blonde back into her personal space. “How much did you hear?” 

“Enough to wish you had kicked him in the balls, instead.” Quinn framed her face with her fingers and leaned down to drop a soft kiss on her mouth. “Rachel…”

“Yes, Quinn?” Her arms circled her waist, pulling their fronts flushed together. 

“I can’t promise I won’t hurt you.” She brushed her thumbs along her cold cheeks. “We’ll fight and argue and scream at each other because no relationship is perfect. Because we’re not perfect.” She tilted her head upwards and stared down into her eyes. “But I also know that I’m not going to give up on us without a fight.” 

“Quinn…” Rachel didn’t know what to make out of the blonde’s speech. 

“Finn was wrong, Rach.” Quinn sighed and took in a deep breath. “I know what loving someone else feels like.” She leaned down to brush her lips against Rachel’s trembling ones. “I know that because I love you, Rachel.” 

“Oh, Quinn.” Rachel pushed herself on her tiptoes and pressed her mouth fully against the blonde, who slipped her arms around her waist to hold her up, against her. 

“I’ve been in love with you since you asked me to help you proving Finn’s loyalty to you.” She whispered against Rachel’s lips. “I would’ve done anything for you, do you know that?” 

“You would’ve sacrificed your future for me?” Rachel circled her head with her arms and bumped their cold noses together. “You would’ve become a real estate agent, married to a guy you despise for me?” 

“I don’t despise him.” Quinn pecked her lips softly. “I’m not his biggest fan, though.”

“Let’s get our jackets and go home, I want to be alone with you when the countdown begins.” She pecked her once more and got back to her feet, burrowing closer to the blonde girl.

“I hope we won’t ring in the New Year with a fever.” Quinn chuckled and pulled the brunette inside the house, so they could say their goodbyes and just spend it the way they should have, since the beginning. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

**_1 YEAR LATER_ **

“Quinn, can you go open the door?” Judy Fabray called out from the kitchen, pulling her youngest daughter from another round of arm wrestling with her grand-daughter. 

“I want a rematch, Maddy. You are obviously cheating.” Quinn pointed her finger at the blonde kid, who smirked and raised her hands in fake surrender. The blonde tightened her high ponytail and went to open the door, coming face to face with a familiar brunette with another bottle of wine in her hands. “Hey. What took you so long?”

“Hi, baby.” Rachel stepped inside the warm house and used her free arm to pull her girlfriend in, for a soft kiss. “I didn’t want to come empty handed, so I dropped by the wine store.”

“You know Mom doesn’t really care about that, she invited you because you’re family.” Quinn pulled the knitted hat off her head and fixed her hair. 

“I know, but you know me…” Rachel sat the bottle down and took her coat off, hanging it beside Quinn’s on the coat rack. “What were you up to?”

“Getting her butt kicked at arm wrestling!” Maddison ran into Rachel, hugging her around her waist and pushing herself between her Aunt and her girlfriend. “You came!”

“Of course, I promised you didn’t I?” Rachel looked up at her girlfriend, who had her arms crossed over her chest. “So, how many rounds have you won so far?”

“4. Aunt Quinn wants a rematch but she’s in it for another loss!” Maddison stuck her tongue out at the blonde, who went to grab her around her waist and threw her over her shoulder, slapping her butt. “Aunt Quinn, put me down!!” 

“This teaches you for being a naughty girl.” Quinn slapped her butt again and carried the little blonde to the kitchen, where Frannie and Paul were helping Judy out for the last minute lunch preparation. 

“Mommy!” Maddison ran into her mother’s arms as soon as her feet touched the ground. 

“Quinn, stop acting like a kid and leave Maddy alone.” Frannie scolded her sister, who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “Maddy, don’t be a sore winner.” She kissed the top of her daughter’s head, who nodded and nuzzled her side. “Go help Daddy with the appetizers.”

“I’m not being a kid.” Quinn mumbled softly. She felt Rachel’s arms circle her waist from behind, kissing the place between her shoulders soothingly. 

“Happy New Year!” Rachel greeted everyone in the room, standing beside her pouting girlfriend. “Do you need another hand?” 

“You can help lift that big baby’s mood up?” Judy smirked at her youngest daughter’s antics. “But please, keep it PG rated.” She winked at both, making them blush hard. 

“I’m not a big baby.” Quinn groaned as she let Rachel drag her out of the kitchen and upstairs, in the safety and privacy of her bedroom.

“You’re a cute sore loser.” Rachel closed the door behind them and walked over the blonde, who was leaning against her desk.

“You can’t really believe I am losing against a 6 years old can you?” Quinn rolled her eyes. “I’ve lifted girls twice my weight and only yesterday I held you up against the wall as we-“

“God, won’t you let it go?” Rachel covered her mouth with her palm. “She’s a kid who idolizes you. Let her win today and you can embarrass her for the next 10 years.” Rachel dropped her arms around her neck and leaned against the blonde, who nodded and wrapped her arms around her waist. “I know you can hold me up and fuck me at the same time, yesterday was so damn hot.” She dropped her mouth on Quinn, who whimpered in the kiss. 

“We had to try the new toy out, didn’t we?” Quinn’s hands trailed up her sweatshirt, playing with the elastic of her bra. 

“I’ve got a couple of ideas for some more fun with it.” Rachel dropped her head against Quinn’s shoulder, feeling her fingers push under the cups of her bra to massage her breasts slowly. “We...pg rated remember?” 

“The lock is on, we can have some fun while waiting.” Quinn smirked and undid the front clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts so she could fully cup them with her palms.

“You don’t play fair.” Rachel’s hands moved to the button of the blonde’s jeans, undoing them so she could slip more easily her hands down the back and grab her by the ass.

“Says the girl groping me.” Quinn stood to full height and dropped her hands to the hem of her skirt, pushing it enough to drop it at the girl’s feet, leaving her in her lace panties.

“We should stop.” Rachel tugged her by the open jens towards the bed and fell on her back on it, dragging the blonde on top of her, between her thighs.

“We should.” Quinn pushed her pants to the floor and slid against the petite brunette, who had now tangled her hands in her hair and was urging their faces closer.

“Quinn, seriously.” Rachel nibbled on her bottom lip, when their hips rolled together.

“You got me in bed, Rach.” Quinn leaned up on her arms and looked down at the brunette. “I’m not complaining, just stating the facts.”

“You should think of pursuing a career as a lawyer, Quinn.” Rachel huffed and crossed her arms over her bare chest.

“You’re so sexy when you get mad, you know that?” Quinn lowered her lips to her pouty mouth. “So.” Kiss. “So.” Another kiss. “Sexy.”

“Stop trying to distract me. It’s not working.” Rachel turned her head to the side and looked towards the girl’s nightstand, where a framed picture of them together caught her eyes. “I didn’t know you had printed a copy.” 

“Huh?” Quinn followed her line of sight and pecked her cheek softly. “It was our sixth month anniversary, I wanted to keep a physical memory of it.”

“It was a beautiful day, right?” Rachel looked up at the blonde. She remembered that day in Central Park as if it had been yesterday. She remembered the romantic walk after their pic-nic on the grass. She remembered kissing Quinn at sunset and she remembered how the love blossomed in her heart, like the rest of Central Park around her. 

“Indeed.” Quinn smiled down at the brunette, who was now caressing her cheeks with her thumbs. “What are you thinking?”

“I can’t understand why I didn’t say it out loud before.” Rachel held her face in her palms.

“Say what?” Quinn kissed her right palm. 

“That I love you.” Rachel simply said. “I love you like I’ve never loved Finn. I love you so much that I couldn’t go another year without saying something that I’ve known for a while.” 

“I love you too, Rach.” Quinn smiled watery and leaned down to kiss her lips, softly.

“I love you in a “I want to have your babies” way, Quinn.” Rachel sat up, urging the blonde to do the same. It hit her hard and it was scaring her. Why was Quinn so calm? “Am I not scaring you away?”

“If I didn’t lack the equipment in the lower regions, we would be working on the first baby already.” Quinn tilted her chin upwards. “I love you and you love me, nothing else matters to me. There’s nothing to be scared of.”

“We’d make beautiful babies together.” Rachel chuckled and leaned up to kiss her softly. “Thank you…”

“My pleasure.” Quinn cupped her cheek, stroking it softly with her thumb. “We should recompose ourselves and go downstairs, before they send in a search party.” 

“Right.” Rachel nodded and let Quinn get off the bed, following her to retrieve her skirt and clasp her unhooked bra, covering it with her sweater.

“Do you need some make up?” Quinn buttoned her jeans up and slipped her heeled boots back on, gaining a few inches on the brunette.

“It should be fine.” Rachel took a look at herself through the full body mirror. “You ready?” She walked to the blonde who was fixing her hair down. “I like when you wear it down, even if the ponytail powers you up.” She stood on her tiptoes to kiss her again.

“I’ll keep that in mind for later.” Quinn smirked and lifted her off the floor enough to kiss her harder. 

“You’re incorrigible.” Rachel braced herself on her shoulders, while Quinn twirled her around the room. 

“You love me.” Quinn stopped by the door and lowered her back on her feet, with a soft smile.

“Yes, I do.” Rachel pulled her down for one last kiss, 

**_When we were strangers_ **

**_I watched you from afar_ **

**_When we were lovers_ **

**_I loved you with all my heart_ **

**_Because I'm still in love with you_ **

**_I want to see you dance again_ **

**_The end_ **


End file.
